This description relates to online content displayed on a user interface and, more particularly, to a system and method for reducing accidental clicks on online content displayed on a user interface.
User devices, such as computing devices, smartphones, and computer tablets, are used for displaying online content. At least some users interact with such online content (e.g., “click” on the content) to request additional information, which is then displayed on the user device. To increase an effectiveness of the online content, organizations and businesses invest a lot of time and money each year on determining what online content should be served to certain users. For example, at least some organizations and/or businesses determine how much to spend on the online content based, at least partially, on objective metrics, such as click-through rates and conversion rates.
At least some clicks, however, are accidental. In at least some of these accidental click cases, the user has little or no intention of consuming the additional information presented as a result of the click. As such, accidental clicks may lead to a negative online experience for the user. Accidental clicks may also yield unreliable objective metrics. For example, while accidental clicks may increase a click-through rate associated with the online content, they may also decrease a conversion rate associated with the online content.
To facilitate increasing a reliability of the objective metrics, accidental clicks may be discounted and/or removed when calculating the objective metrics. Determining whether a click was accidental or intentional after the click has been processed, however, may be tedious and/or time-consuming and does not directly promote a positive online experience for the user.